Robotic: The Fatherless Cyborg
Robotic: The Fatherless Cyborg By: WheatsPort ' 'Prologue "Friends can help each other. A true friend is someone who lets you have total freedom to be yourself - and especially to feel. Or, not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at the moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is." -Jim Morrison Chapter 1: ' "''Doctor..." The name that rings through my head every day, every second. The name that angers me, makes me rumble inside like thunder. The name that makes my stomach twist and turn, and my teeth grit. The name that would one day make me do something horrible to someone I love. The name of the Insane One. He used to be a great, fantastic scientist, inventing robots that would help my home and its inhabitants. One of them, was the FalconMailX. This robot was a flying mailman, piercing through the air as it dropped letters, and other types of mail. But now, he instead uses it for his own purposes. "Hello? Wheatley?" I heard Rose, one of my close friends, say. I shook my head, coming out of my awkward trance. "Sorry, had one of those trances again." I said. "Why do you have so many trances?" She asked, eager to know. "I-" I was interrupted by the strict command of our teacher, The Master. "Wheatley! Rose! Be quiet! We are trying to meditate. Concentrate on your mind, stick together, fight together, think together." He yelled. Me and Rose obliged, and went to our meditation positions, seated down, legs crossed, eyes tightly closed. Focusing on our mind hard. There was complete silence. Not even a peep. We were sitting there, not moving, not talking. It felt like we were frozen, as everything around us kept moving. It was somewhat boring, but I knew this would help me fight better. Then, my other close friend, Stephen, broke the calm silence. "Ugh, this is boring... Can't we do something else?" He whined with boredom. Still eyes closed and in meditation position, the Master replied, "Well, what do you think we should do?" "Something! Anything! I just want to do something!" Stephen bickered. Stephen was the least smart of us, though the most strong. You know what they say, if you have wits you are weak. If you have strength, you are dumb. Through the bickering, I was still in my meditation position, but not meditating. I was in a trance again. I found myself in a oak forest. I saw a small hut in the distance. Curious, I walked toward it, a bit reluctant. Once I arrived at the door, I knocked. There was no answer. I knocked again, but harder. Still no answer. "Hello? Anyone there? I think I'm lost." I yelled, trying to get the person in the hut to open the door. I was a little scared, not knowing what inside there. The door suddenly opened, revealing a masked figure. It howled, "Doctor!" The name rang through my ears, hurting them a little. I stared at the mysterious figure. His mask was dark green, like the leaves of the trees around us. There was little black lines on the mask, right below what I think was the eyes. There was no place for his mouth, which made me shiver, since he couldn't possibly talk, but he could. "Doctor!" The "thing" howled again, this time a bit louder. The howl chimed in my ear, and it hurt a lot. I but my hand to my ear, trying to block off the shout. The masked "thing" came closer, and I tried to go backwards, but I couldn't. I was stuck there, frozen, as the mysterious man came closer and closer. I breathed heavily, scared like a mouse in the claws of a cat. We were soon face to face. I could hear his heavy breathing. I stared into his clear blue eyes. "Hello, me." The masked man said. He took of his mask, revealing his face. "But..." I said, confused and scared. "I'm you from the future. Listed to me, I don't have much time. Your father... He's sti-" He was interrupted by me awakening from my trance. "Wheatley, you were in a trance again, weren't you?" asked Rose, who watched me in my trance. "How did you know?" I questioned back. "You were like twisting turning, and you were talking." She answered. "What was it about?" "I don't know... It's hard to explain." I lied. "Oh..." Rose said. "Oh well." "Rose, Wheatley, and Stephen. I believe you three are ready. Ready to help, ready to do something." The Master interrupted. "Come with me." We all nodded, and stood up. We silently followed the Master to the map room. The map was of our home, Chinatic. Chinatic was a small town. It had farms, a few houses, a market place, a police station, and of course, our dojo. Around the village, was a small plains. To the south, was the tallest mountain in the area, which we call the Spire. To the north was the Kalimajiri Mountian Range. To the east, was Hooey Forest, and to the west, was Yugi Forest. On the map, there was star in the Yugi Forest, where Rookie Dungeon was. "Recently, the townsfolk have told me that the nearby dungeon, Rookie Dungeon is infested with zombies. Many of the townsfolk need to go to the mines down there to work, but the zombies are a hazard." The Master said. "So... Do we need to rid the dungeon of zombies?" Rose asked. "Indeed. Go get your weapons, I have scheduled a wagon to pick you up." The Master said. "Finally, something to do." Stephen said. We all walked to the armory, which was just a door from the map room. The dojo was the 2nd biggest building of the town. People who live in bustling cities like New York City and Tokyo would call our dojo tiny. But to us, we would say it's huge. It's about 20 meters high, and 100 meters wide and long. The walls are made out of birch planks. The roof was made out of thatch. We entered the armory, where there was 3 armor stands, each with a iron helm and chestplate. We removed them the stand, and put them on. There was also 3 weapon racks. The first one was labeled "Wheatley's Scepter", which had my old iron-lined scepter. The next one was labeled "Rose's Bow", which had her old iron-lined bow, and a stack of arrows. The last one was labeled "Stephen's Sword", which had his old iron sword. We all took our weapons, then walked out of the Dojo. At the Dojo's gate, I saw a Oak wagon, which was pulled by a brown and black spotted horse. In the drivers seat, was a old man, with a grey beard. He wore a straw hat, and has a piece of straw in his mouth. "Yowdy, adventurers! The Master told me you were going to Rookie Dungeon." The old man said. "It's always good to have some good fighters around 'ere. C'mon, get on." "Thanks, mister." I said. We all got on to the old rickety wagon, and the old man commanded the horse to move forward. Along with the horse, the wagon moved. It was a slow but relaxing ride, and it gave us time to get ready. As we moved, Stephen pretended to hold his sword, and slashed and swung at a imaginary enemy. "Guys, we should probably make a plan. One zombie maybe easy, but more than 10? That's going to be hard." I said. "Pfft. I could kill a hundred zombies in a minute!" Stephen over exaggerated. Rose rolled her eyes in response. "We could let Stephen go first, since he's the one with the sword, and he can kill 100 zombies." Rose chuckled. "Then we could stay back, helping Stephen with arrows and spells." "Good plan, Rose." I complimented. "I think we should use that." After about 15 minutes, we arrived at the dungeon. There was a long staircase underground. We set up camp nearby. I set up the tents, Stephen lit the fire, and Rose watched. It was almost night, a time to sleep. I laid in my sleeping bag, staring at the roof of my tent. "My father is sti... stinky? No, that would me immature. Sti... still? Still what though?" I wondered about what my future self said. I soon fell asleep. I found myself in my dreams, placed in a familiar place. I looked around, vines and plants were scattered around the area. The walls, roof, and floor were made out of some sort of metal. I then saw a familiar man. Not the future me, but a man so very familiar. I couldn't remember who this person was. Well, I was staring at the back of the head. I tried walked to the other side, but the head just turned. I kept trying to walk to the other side of the head. The head kept on turning, and didn't stop. I stood still, but the face kept turning. I still couldn't see the face. It was moving so fast that it was a blur. And then suddenly, it faced me. It struck me like lightning. "Doctor." The name repeated in my head, forever and ever. I tried to cover my ears to block the screaming, the voices who were shouting at me. I moaned in pain. The man, revealed to be my father, stared at me, looking into my soul. I closed my eyes, trying to wake up from my horrible nightmare. Abruptly, it stopped. I was awake. I looked around, still shivering. I was still in the tent. I crawled outside, head hurting. "Wheatley, what wrong?" Rose asked, worried. "No, no, it's ok. I'm ok." I lied. "Ok..." Rose said, skeptical. "You guys ready to defeat this dungeon?" Stephen said, as he walked by. "Yup." Rose and I said. "Let's go then!" Stephen ordered. I picked up my scepter, and held it tightly in my hands. I then grouped with the other three, and we walked to the staircase into the dungeon. The staircase was brightly lit by torches, and stone brick lined the walls. We went deeper into the Earth. The staircase ended at a hallway. I carefully entered the hallway, keeping watch for zombies, or even a spawner. There were 2 rooms. 1 to the left, another to the right. Both were infested with zombies. "Let's go to the left." I commanded. We walked down the corridor, arriving at the first room. I saw a lot of zombies. It was a good thing there was a door between the zombies and us. In the middle of the room, there was a zombie spawner. I opened the door, letting Stephen enter first. He swung his sword around, as Rose and me shot arrows and summoned fireballs. Many of the zombies were sliced or punctured by Stephen's sword. Some took a arrow to the head cause of Rose, and a few burnt to death by me. When Stephen said it was clear, me and Rose entered the room. There was the entrance to the mines, and the spawner. I took out my iron pick, and swung it at the spawner a few times, until it crumbled into dust. It was pretty easy, but it was tiring though. We went to other room, repeating what we did. Once done with the job, we exited through the stone stairs. "That was great! The Master should give us more." Stephen said, thrilled. "Yeah, it was a little tiring though." Rose said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. "What do you mean, "tiring"? It was easy as pie!" Stephen bragged. "Says the person who almost tripped over the stairs." I said, rolling my eyes. We laughed all the way to the Dojo, making jokes at each other. When we arrived at the Dojo, it was about noon. We entered the Dojo, with sweat and blood on our hands, and tired like bear who never got to hibernate. The Master greeted us happily. "Had a good time, I presume." The Master said. "Of course we did! I was all like "swing, swing" and Wheatley and Rose were all like "pew, pew"! It was awesome!" Stephen announced. We all laughed. True friends are those who laugh with you, not those who laugh at you. True friends... '''Chapter 2: Bandits Before End I was busy at the Dojo Courtyard, wielding my staff of magic, chanting fireball spells and freezing spells at the training dummy. I knew if you freeze something first, then set it on fire, it could do critical damage. Rose was busy practicing her archery skills, using the moving training dummy and her bow and arrows. The moving training dummy is really just a training dummy connected to a elaborate mechanism, made of gears and conveyor belts. Stephen was lazily sitting on one of the benches, watching us while munching on a apple. "My apprentices! Come here. We must talk." The Master said. We obliged silently, and I discontinued what we were doing. I walked toward the Master, worried that I doing something wrong, or someone is going to be kicked out. I kept these thoughts in the back of my head, hoping they won't happen. We all soon grouped with the Master. "I have seen you grow, both physically and mentally." He said. "I believe it's time." "Time for what?" Stephen said, impatient. I rolled my eyes, annoyed. "Have you heard of the End?" The Master said, ignoring Stephen's blunt comment. "A dimension of evil, filled with Endermen, and their god?" "Who is their god?" Rose asked, interested. "A dragon." He replied. "The Enderdragon. That's who you must defeat. Her subjects have crossed into our world, killing innocent people. You must end her reign of terror. "Yes, master." I said. The rest nodded with agreement. He explained that we were going to take a wagon, which will bring us to the Rookie Dungeon. There, we must enter the mines. From the entrance, we must take the last right, then take the second left, then the third right. It was very confusing, even for me, who was the most smartest of the group. From there, he said, there should be the portal to the End. This plan will be exucuted tomorrow. We all got ready for the daring and tiring battle that will come upon us. I continued to train with my scepter, shooting fireballs at our fireproof training zombie. I also tried to study new spells in our town library. A few I learned was Whirlwind, Storm, and Earth Fissure. I somehow had a goodnight's sleep, without any Doctor nightmares. "Hey Wheats!" Rose greeted me the next day. "Are you ready for this adventure?" "Yup." I said, confident. "Of course we will! We saved Chinatic so many times!" Stephen said, who was listening to our conversation. The Master came into the room, and we all bowed to show our respect. The Master was a wise old man, about 80 years old. He always wears his straw hat, to try hide his bald spot. He has snow white beard, which covers his mouth. He usually wears a white robe. "Are you all geared up?" He asked. "If so, come with me." We all followed the Master all the way outside, where a wagon was parked. We got in the wagon, and we said goodbye to the Master. I started to plan our fight. I knew the Enderdragon could fly, so that would be a problem. We can't fly, well, except for... Never mind. Anyways, so I also knew that there are "Endercrystals" that are placed on top of obsidian pillars, which could heal the Enderdragon's wounds. After a good amount of thinking, I presented the plan to my friends. "Guys, I've got a plan." I said. "Yeah, of course you have. You have one for every single mission we had!" Stephen remarked, while Rose was keen to listen. "Stephen, I gave you ladders, right? Use them to get the Ender Crystals." I instructed. "Rose, help me distract the Enderdragon." "Ok!" Rose cheerfully said. After the long and boring wagon ride, we arrived at our destination: Rookie Dungeons. We saw the stairway leading into the deep dark mines, and we set up camp nearby. I was remembering our first mission, and that gave me nostalgia. It was soon night, and I was worried. Flight. It was something we didn't have. The dragon could fly. The dragon had a huge advantage. I could fly, but I didn't want to reveal it. The hidden part of me that I never liked. It has it advantages, but it also has it's disadvantages. Hopefully, the dragon will be on the ground most of the time. While I was sound asleep, I heard a bag being opened at the items inside the bag get removed. I ignored it, I thought it was my dreams. I also heard whispering, but I couldn't make up what the whisperers were saying. I only got a few words: Weapon, steal, sell, doctor, and money. I heard Doctor, so I knew it was a dream. I was wrong. Horribly wrong. The next day, I woke up first. Without the annoying and repetitive boasts of Stephen, I could listen to the sounds of Yugi Forest in peace. The birds were singing the songs of nature, tweeting away. The wind blew at the leaves of the tall spruce trees, making a rustling noise. The forest was in a rhythm, and I started to hum. I continued to whistle and hum, letting my close friends go ahead a rest. After about a half an hour, Stephen woke up. I knew immediately since I couldn't hear the obnoxious snores coming from his mouth and nose. As he came out from his tent, I knew my alone time has sadly ended. "Hey, Wheatley, where's my sword?" Stephen asked. "In the bag, idiot." I said. "Gosh, don't be so mean." Stephen said, arms crossed, he then went looking for his sword. "Hmph." I said, annoyed. I watched Stephen look inside the leather bag we brang along. "Er, Wheatley? There's nothing in the bag." Stephen said. "Wait, what?" I question, very confused. "Yeah, there's nothing in here." Stephen said, picking up the bag, and giving it to me. I looked inside and there wasn't anything. Just empty space. Then I remembered the sounds that I thought were a dream. Somebody stole our stuff! "Go wake up Rose, I need to think for a while." I ordered, and Stephen went inside Rose's tent, then moments later exiting the tent, with Rose, who was rubbing here eyes. "What's wrong Wheatley?" Rose asked grumpily. "Bandits stole our stuff." I replied. "What?! Why would bandits steal a plain iron sword, bow, and wand?" Stephen asked loudly. "Because, our stuff wasn't made by any blacksmith, bowyer, and wizard! They were made by the Spire Souls!" I explained. The Spire Souls were kind souls that live inside the huge mountain that is the Spire. They are the souls of great people who protected our small town through out the ages. "Of course, these bandits would try to sell them to the Tinker Doctor. Y'know, the greedy little man that lives in this forest." Rose said. "Let's try find these bandits!" Stephen exclaimed, punching the air. "Ok." I and Rose agreed. And soon, we headed out on getting our stuff back in mind. As we walked, I saw and heard a lot of things. The wolves howling, the leaves rustling, and the crunch of fall leaves as we walked, step by step. I felt the cold wind blow through my Robotic black, unkempt hair. I was lucky I was wearing coat; it was freezing. Snow covered the spruce leaves. After what felt like a hour, I spotted a dilapidated tent. I saw three people, wearing thick, brown coats. They wore masks around their mouth, and one of them was holding a sack, probably holding our stuff. They were talking to a bearded man with "gold" teeth, and a brown coat. "So, you'll give me these rarities for 100 dollars? It's a deal." The Tinker Doctor said. "Yes. Hurry up. I have a feeling..." The bandit stopped, then looked in our direction. "Uh oh, I think he's spotted us!" Rose whispered. "You two! Attack and capture these spies!" One of bandits, presumably the leader, commanded the other bandits, pointing toward us. "Crap." Stephen muttered. "Wait! Stop this madness!" The Tinker Doctor tried to stop the bandits. The battle started. The two mask-wearing bandits pointed their diamond daggers at us. I knew this is going to be a bit of a hard battle since we only had fists, and they had actual weapons. We then started fighting. I was the least strong of the three. I mostly was the brains and the magic guy. Not the big muscular man who is in the middle of the battle. Me and Rose teamed up on the slightly smaller bandit, and we left Stephen to go crazy on the other guy. I punched the bandit foolishly and weirdly, while Rose fought a lot more better. The bandit soon fell to the ground, unconscious. Stephen had made the other guy stunned. The bandit leader took out his two diamond enchanted daggers and faced us both. "Argh, I guess I have to do everything myself!" The bandit leader yelled angrily, as the Tinker Doctor hid inside his tent. The bandit leader slashed Stephen, who groaned and fell to the ground, holding his cut. Me and Rose picked up the iron daggers from the unconscious bodies of the other bandits. The bandit swung his diamond dagger at me which grazed my face. Rose stabbed the bandit in the arm, and the bandit groaned in pain, and he dropped one of his diamond daggers. I then kicked his feet, and he then fell over onto the ground. I pointed my dagger at him, and he had a frustrated face. "Just kill me." The bandit said quietly. "What? We won't kill you. We don't kill people. Unlike you." I said. "JUST KILL ME." The bandit yelled. Rose suddenly kicked him, making the guy unconscious. "Wow. You're suddenly angry." I said to Rose. Rose just looked toward the Stephen, who was still holding his cut. "Are you okay?" She asked. "I'm better than ever." Stephen chuckled. "You!" I yelled at the Tinker Doctor. "Ye-yes?" The Tinker Doctor whimpered, coming out of his tent. "Here, have a dollar. Give me a bandage." I said, handing him a dollar. "Have your bandage." The Tinker Doctor said, giving us a bandage, which I gave to Rose, who put it on Stephen's injury. She then looked around. "There's our stuff!" Rose pointed out, looking at the big grown sack that a bandit left behind. I then picked up the sack. I walked toward the campgrounds, as Rose carried the weak Stephen followed me. I reflected back on what just happened. I knew the bandits were still alive. We left them alive. They probably will wake up sooner or later, wanting revenge. And they wouldn't get their revenge. And then looked toward the future. The battle of the end. I knew it would be hard, with Stephen, the brawn of the team, injured. I sighed. I breathed in the fresh air of Yugi Forest. I was very tired. That battle was hard. I looked toward the sky. The sun was starting to set below the horizon. I kept walking, with the spruce leaves crunching below my feet. It was time to sleep and rest. Chapter 3: The Battle of The EndCategory:FanfictionsCategory:Unfinished FanfictionsCategory:Wheatley's Fan Fictions After the long and comfortable sleep, I woke up in my raggedy old white tent. I looked outside, and it was still night. I tried to fall back asleep, but my mind stayed awake. I then sat up, got some paper and pencil, and started drawing. I found a love for drawing when I was still fully human. I was sitting down on my bed, bored. My father was busy building a robot, and my mother was making dinner for us. I tried to read a book, but I soon got bored again. Then, I took out some white paper and a pen I found in my drawer, then I took a nice, long stare at my thumb and began drawing. As I drew, I felt like I was at peace with my self, I drew the curves, the wiggles, the lines of my thumb, and then I shaded. When I was done, I went to the laminator and laminated my beautiful drawing. I still keep it, in my chest in the dojo. I drew the spruce trees of the forest. I drew the leaves, the branches, the trunk, and all the little details of the magnificent tall tree. I then shaded the tree, and I also drew the dark night sky, the glimmering stars, and the moon's crescent shape. When I finished it, I took out the folder full of my drawings inside my tent chest and put it inside. I then looked outside again. The sky was becoming full of the colors of red, orange, and blue. I heard a yawn near by. It was Rose. Stephen was still snoring like a pig. I walked out my tent, and I saw the archer sitting down on a tree trunk, staring into the sky with her happy, blue eyes. She glanced at me and smiled. She scooted over to let me down with her. I sat, staring into the sky too. This was of those lovely moments where it was just me, Rose, and the sky. "Wheatley," she said breaking the long silence, "Have ever liked somebody?" I was quite stricken with the question, "Well. . ." was all I could squeak. Luckily, Stephen came along and interrupted me. He came out of his tent, yawning loudly. He looked at us and chuckled. "Haha, lovebirds!" He laughed. "Hey, we aren't in love!" I said, "We're just friends!" When I looked at Rose, she had a sad look in her eyes. I immediately regretted saying that. Did she like me back? I thought to myself. Rose just stood up, and went back into her tent. "Stupid Wheatley." I muttered. "Stupid, stupid Wheatley." After a few minutes, Rose finally came out of her tent. She was already armored for the battle. She wore her grandmother's old iron helmet, a leather chest-plate, and some iron boots. She was holding on to her iron bow in her right hand on the other, she held Stephen's armor and sword. She glanced at me, and then looked at Stephen she threw the armor and sword at his feet. Stephen glanced at me and Rose. "Thanks?" Stephen said skeptically, picking up his things. I groaned. Rose was starting to ignore me. It was all my fault. I said something wrong. I went into Rose's tent to get my stuff. I took out my magic cloth robes and my obsidian wand from the chest. I put them on, and went back out. Rose was sitting down, ignoring me. Stephen glanced at me and Rose. "Cut the crap guys! We need to work together to destroy the dragon." Stephen said. Rose glanced at me, then said, "Okay, fine." "Thank you, Rose." Stephen said. He then looked at me. "Sure." I said. Stephen then forced us to shake hands, Rose looking away from me. We then started to head to the dungeon. I knew Rose still hated me for saying that, and I also hated myself for saying that. But I told myself to start focusing on the incoming Ender Dragon battle, which was the priority right now. We continued to walk down the old stone brick staircase. The stair case soon led us into a crossroads, one entrance leading into two rooms, where our first feat had taken place. The other was blocked with fences, and there were signs saying: "DANGER: ENDER PORTAL FOUND". "Stand back guys, I'll break this fence down." Stephen said, taking out his axe. He hacked at the old wooden fence until it broke in to pieces of oak wood. With the path into the mines open, we stepped in. The walls were made of stone, with pieces of coals and iron scattered on the floor. The mines were like a maze, with twists and turns, just like the Master had said. Luckily, we found our way and reached the End Portal. "It's time." I said, staring blankly and the End Portal. "When we go through this portal, and enter the End, we cannot go back. We only can when we kill it. The Ender Dragon. If we fail, the whole world maybe destroyed." "Wow Wheats, stop making everything so serious." Stephen said, smiling. Rose laughed. But immediately stops, knowing how serious this was going to get. I knew how hard this battle will be. Maybe, when we go back home, only two of us will arrive. It was scary, having that thought in your mind. Having one of your own best friends die. I remembered one of my friends during that moment. He was a great person, but he disappeared. I always thought he died, but there was always one thought in the back of my head that he was alive. "Let's go." I said. We all jumped into the portal. I felt my mind go dizzy, and soon I blacked out. I woke up with a start. Rose was on the ground, eyes wide open. Stephen was up, looking around. I stood up too, and then I helped Rose get up. I looked around. We were on a large piece of land, made of white stone, and there were Endermen scattered all over the place. They were tall, black beings, with long legs and arms. There were also a few tall obsidian towers, with large purple crystals floating on top of them. "Do you see the dragon yet, Stephen?" I asked. "Nope." He answered. "It probably spotted us already, and it's waiting for the right time to attack." I replied. "Remember I gave you those aluminum ladders?" "Yeah." "Use them to climb to the top of the pillars, and destroy the crystals." "Yes, ma'am." "Stop it." "Sorry." Stephen then ran toward the pillars. He disappeared from view. He was a good fighter, and a trustworthy person. Well, sometimes. I turned toward Rose. "Rose, I need you to try protect Stephen." Use your arrows to attack any Endermen or even the Enderdragon if they attack him. He is vital to our mission." I told her. "Yes sir!" She said. She went toward the pillar Stephen ran toward. She was a great archer, and could kill any thing from about any distance. I was now alone. I had the job of killing the Enderdragon, which of course, would be a hard job, with a person like me. I took out my staff. I learned many spells during our training. I also had another tool, but I wouldn't use that until it was necessary. I looked around, for something moving in the sky. I soon saw a explosion on top of one of the pillars. Good. Stephen took out a crystal. I soon saw a cyan light in the sky. "That couldn't be the Enderdragon," I thought. "They don't have glowing cyan eyes." I blinked, and the cyan light was gone. But behind me I could hear flapping. I felt strong gusts of wind blowing onto my back. I turned around, and started too say my most powerful spell. Right in front of me, was a huge dragon, with black scales. But it's face, it was different than what it said in the books. It was part black, but the other part was metallic. It had a purple eye, but the other was glowing cyan. It was unnatural. I knew what happened to it. It was transformed. It was changed into something different. It was just like me. It was a cyborg, a cyborg made by someone that I loved, but who's name rings in my head. The Doctor. The Doctor. The Doctor. My head was starting to hurt with searing pain. The dragon raised her claw. It slashed at my face. I felt my skin tear off. My old self was revealed. Metal was shown. I felt like I was going to faint. My vision blurred. I fell to the ground. The mind was going dizzy again, and his name continued to shout in my head. I heard the dragon say something before I blacked out. "You were never my son." Chapter 4: My Old Self Revealed "Wheats! Are you ok?" A familiar voice said. The ringing had stopped in my head, and my vision was cleared. I was lying down on the cold end stone floor, I saw Rose, teary eyed, and Stephen behind her, with a scared look on his face. They both looked beat up. I stood up. My shirt was torn, and my back hurt. I touched my face. My eyes widened. I felt something cold and hard. Metal. I glanced at my friends, who were scared, worried, and confused. "Guys, what happened?" I asked. "Rose saw you, lying on the floor. The Enderdragon was looming over you," Stephen said quietly, "And it looked like it was going to attack you. Rose fired at the dragon, and it retreated." "Where is it now?" "Dead," He said, "Rose quickly destroyed all the Ender Crystals, then she and I went down and attack the thing. It exploded into pieces of scale and metal. Talking about metal, why are you made of metal? Are you one of them? Are you a machine, designed to destroy?" I sighed. "I am... A cyborg." Stephen looked at me, then looked at Rose. Rose was wide eyed. I saw a mixture of feelings in her eyes. "You're... not human?" She asked. "Well, I am." I said. "But I'm also a robot." "Wh-what can you do?" "Well, I can fly." I said, "I can fire orbs of plasma, and I can create hard-light forcefields, and other stuff." "Why didn't you tell us?" Stephen said, angry. "I... I was scared." I said. "I left my father, and I was alone. I was with no one. Then, I came across the dojo, and met you two guys. We soon became great friends. I didn't want to reveal my old self. I thought... I thought..." "We will always stay with you, Wheats." Rose said. She want up to me, and then hugged me. Stephen came and hugged me too. I hugged them both. Though they knew, they still loved me for who I was. True friends are those who will always care for you, let you be who you are. They won't try to change you. That's what true friends are truly are.